Wrapped In Red
by jamieann75
Summary: It's the holiday season and Emma realizes what's missing from her life.


Author's Note : This story is based upon the lyrics to the new Kelly Clarkson song "Wrapped in Red" from her holiday album _Wrapped In Red_. I heard it today and it gave me so many Captain Swan feels. This is my very first Captain Swan fanfiction and the first fanfiction that I've written in quite some time. I hope that you enjoy it. I know it's not the best example of great literature, but at least I like it.

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters (but it would be awesome if I did). I also do not claim any rights to the song "Wrapped In Red" by the amazing Kelly Clarkson.

**Wrapped In Red**

_Everybody's happy_

_Snow is falling down _

_Prayers are being nicer_

_Miracles all around_

Emma sat at her bedroom window looking down towards the street. It was snowing in Storybrooke and everyone in town seemed to be enjoying the holiday season. Happy couples were walking hand in hand along the streets. Children were busy making snowmen and having snowball fights. Emma tried to be happy along with them, but it was hard. Deep down she felt as if something was missing.

Since arriving back safely with Henry one would think that she had everything she needed. Her son was safe and sound, her father survived a near fatal injury, and Neal was alive and back in her life. She was trying to make things work with Neal. She really was. Henry needed a secure home life so Emma had invited Neal to come and stay with them in her apartment (they had extra room now that her parents had gotten their own house). Things had worked out well for a while. It seemed like Emma was finally going to have her happily ever after. At least that's what she thought.

No matter how hard she tried Emma couldn't seem to shake the emotional attachment that she had to a certain pirate captain. Whenever she was alone her thoughts would drift back to that magical moment she shared with Killian while they were in Neverland. That kiss was one of the most magical experiences in her entire life. At the time she told him it was just a "one time thing". Who was she kidding?

_From afar I've loved you_

_But never let it show_

_And every year another _

_December comes and goes_

_Always watching_

_Never reaching_

Just then Emma spied Killian walking down the street away from Granny's and towards the docks. He must have come into town to grab a bite to eat. In the months since arriving home from Neverland Killian kept mostly to himself. He spent most of his time aboard the Jolly only coming into town to buy food and supplies. Whenever he and Emma ran into each other they would only share a quick "hello" or a "how are you?" There was a tension there that no one could deny. Even Mary-Margaret took notice.

Emma turned around from her seat at the window when she felt her mother touch her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"David and I are going to pick up Henry. Did you forget? He's going to spend the weekend at our place."

"Oh. That's right. I totally forgot." Emma was clearly distracted.

Mary-Margaret looked out the window and saw the reason for Emma's sudden memory lapse. She gave Emma a knowing look in response.

"Mmm - hmm. I see what's got your attention or should I saw who's got your attention. You can't fool me. I've seen how you look at him. Those supposed secret little glances. I know love when I see it, Emma. Although you keep saying that you are trying to make it work with Neal, I think you are only fooling yourself. Just admit it. You love Killian."

Emma only scoffed at her mother.

"I love Neal. We have a son together and I want Henry to have the family that I never had. "

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes. "Yes. You love Neal, but you aren't _in love_ with Neal. You are in love with Killian. I know that something happened between you two while we were in Neverland. I know it's none of my business, but you belong with him. I know he loves you too."

Emma stood up and crossed her arms facing her mother.

"If he cares so much why has he hardly said two words to me since we've been back?"

"Sweetheart, that's because he's a man of honor. He wants you to be happy and he doesn't want to get in the way of your happiness."

"But mom (Emma only calls her that when she is upset and emotional), I'm not happy! I thought that Neal was the one for me, but I can't get Killian out of my mind. He's the last person I think about at night and he's the first person I think about in the morning. "

Mary-Margaret pulled Emma into a hug.

"Then why don't you tell him that. He needs to know."

Tears started falling down Emma's cheeks.

"I'm too scared. I've been hurt so many times during my life. I've built up these walls to protect myself from being hurt again. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he does and things don't work out? Besides, he's a pirate and I'm the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White."

Wiping Emma's tears away with a tissue Mary-Margaret reassured her.

"How will you know if you don't give it a try? You deserve to have a happy ending just like your father and I."

Emma rolled her eyes and thought to herself "Great. Here she goes with all that mushy true love stuff."

"I saw that look, Emma. Don't deny it. I see a lot of us in you and Killian. True love us what you two share."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"And he may be a pirate, but don't forget he's _your_ pirate _and_ he's a hero."

_But this Christmas_

_I'm gonna risk it all_

_This Christmas _

_I'm not afraid to fall_

Emma knew what she had to do. She could no longer deny her feelings for Killian. It meant that she'd be taking a huge risk, but it was a risk she had to take. She had to stop being afraid. It was time for her to let down her walls completely.

The next morning she asked Neal to join her for breakfast at Granny's. She knew that if he got upset about her news he'd be less likely to cause a scene if they were in public. Surprisingly, he took the news well. Emma could see it in his eyes that he was disappointed and saddened, but he did wish her well. He told her how he had sensed something was wrong and that she had seemed emotionally distant around him.

"I wish you would have told me sooner that you felt this way, Em." Neal looked at her lovingly. "You know that I love you and wanted to make this work with you."

"Neal, I appreciate your understanding. I want you to know that you will always have a special place in my heart. A person can never forget their first love." Emma couldn't help but to tear up.

"It's going to be ok. I'm going to be ok. I've got a great son. And I've got a great friend in you." Neal handed Emma a tissue.

Those words and gesture brought a tiny smile to Emma's face.

"Thanks. You've got that right about Henry. He is a great kid. I always want you to be a part of his life no matter what goes on in our personal lives. I want Henry to know how much his father loves him."

Neal got out of the booth and sat back down next to Emma pulling her into a hug.

"And speaking of Henry, have you told him yet? "

"I haven't had a chance. All of this seems to have happened so fast. And besides, right now he's spending some time with my parents. "

"Please let me know when you decide to have the talk with him. I think it would be best that we tell him together."

Once again Emma thanked Neal for being so patient and understanding. Even though she wasn't in love with him she still loved him. She admired him for the person and father he had become.

"I'll be sure to let you know. " Emma said as she turned got up from the booth and headed towards the doors of the diner.

Emma knew she'd have to tell Henry soon, but there was someone else she needed to talk to first.

_So magical and nothing more_

_Than words I never said_

_You know it's love, you see me like_

_You never seen me yea_

_Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

This particular song came on the radio as Emma stood in front of her mirror making last minute adjustments to her makeup and hair (which she had curled). The words brought a smile to her face as they reminded her of the feelings she has towards Killian and those three little magical words. The words that she had never dared tell him before now. Then she looked down and noticed the particular outfit that she had chosen for the occasion.

_Wrapped in red_

She couldn't help but to laugh at those words. "I'm wrapped in red!" Emma was wearing a red dress just like she was wearing red on that infamous 28th birthday of hers. This one was just a little bit longer and had sleeves (since it was the middle of December).

_So I found a color_

_That only tells the truth_

_That paints a picture_

_Of how I feel for you_

Emma thought to herself. "Well, isn't this ironic. Red appears to be my color choice for life-changing moments."

_I'll never feel you _

_If I don't tell you_

While taking a final look at in the mirror Emma started second guessing herself. "Come on, Emma. You can do this. You love Killian and if what your mother says is correct he loves you too. Being the product of true love yourself you know she's right."

Before she could re-analyze the situation Emma rushed out the front door of her apartment grabbing her coat as she exited.

_This Christmas _

_I'm gonna risk it all_

_This Christmas_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

Those words floated through Emma's mind as she walked up the gangway to the Jolly Roger. She was no longer scared of being hurt. Her walls were down and she was going to take the risk. She couldn't wait to tell him how she felt about him.

_So magical and nothing more_

_Than words I never said_

_You know it's love, you see me like_

_You never seen me yea_

_Wrapped in red_

Killian was standing at the opposite side of the ship. He quickly turned around when he heard footsteps on the deck. When he saw that it was Emma a huge smile came upon his face. It was the biggest grin that she had ever seen upon his face.

"Emma, darling, I love you wrapped in red."

The end.


End file.
